Cry
by allie-VL
Summary: Angel is human and goes to see buffy but she might not want to see him. B/A


A/U Spike and Buffy were never together. But that's it everyone is still slayer and everything. But now Angel just turned human.  
  
Authors note: This is season 7 after the First is over but Angel never came to fight with her. Angel is now human. And /// means someone's thoughts  
  
Buffy walks out of her house to get the mail. She's walking back to her house when some one tapped on her shoulder. It startled her. She turned around to find it was none other than the love of her, o how she missed him so much. All she wanted to do was run up and hug him, but she knew she couldn't because of what he did to her. He left her all alone and miserable. She was just starting to get over him the last few years and started worrying more about Dawn since their mom had died.  
  
She was scared he was here just because of Cordelia's visions but with all her heart she wished it wasn't. She wished anted to know that he had changed his mind not to be with Cordelia and be with her again. "What are you doing here again just see how wonderful it is to see me and then leave just when I think that you are here to stay." She coughed out at him.  
  
"Wow, it's nice to see you to Buffy. I came back here to be with you Buffy. I've missed you so much." ///Buffy/// OK wow I never knew my thoughts could come true but this isn't right, why would he be here after all this time///Buffy///  
  
"Oh so you just came here not even thinking to call not thinking how I've been for the past years that you left me. You don't even know what I went thru after you left me after my graduation." Tears start coming out of her eyes, "When I came and got ripped away from heaven any day than go through you leaving me again whether you die or just decide to leave me. Heaven, supposedly the happiest place you could be but no I found that just being around with you. "T he only reason I stopped crying was so I didn't have to tell people that my vampire boyfriend dumped me. And all of my friends ignored the longing in my eyes reserved for you and all they saw was the fake smile on my face. The memories of my Angel turning into this creature worst thing that you can't even be around without dying. Then you becoming better and me having to kill you and destroy our perfect world now that's bad. But I had to get over that because you weren't coming back ever, but you did. After you left me the second time though that's what really got me and I mean really. I cried myself to sleep for months after that you left to L.A. The thought of you being able to see me, be with me, but no you decided to ruin it all and move to L.A. to be with Cordelia-"  
  
"Buffy I didn't leave Sunnydale to be with Cord-" Angel hardly said but then Buffy cut in.  
  
"Well you did and that's what happened" Buffy said balling her eyes out, "I thought love was suppose to survive anything but no I guess I was wrong and you left me" Buffy ran into her house.  
  
"Don't go I-great just great I gave away my eternal life for nothing now" and he walks away to anywhere.  
  
*Angels as he sits on a tall gravestone at there favorite cemetery* "I just can't stand being away from her (Buffy) any longer I'll kill myself if I can't be with her. It's been so hard without Buffy." He takes a ring out of his pocket it's hers the one she threw away on the ground of his mansion before he left the one thing of hers he still had. "If only I could tell her that I was human. I did it for her. So she could have a normal life and still be with me. I didn't even get a chance to tell her. I have to see her." He gets up and walks to her house it's now dark. He crawls up her window to watch her sleep peacefully. It reminded him when she was in high school and he would do the same.  
  
"Angel..no...don't leave me here.....all alone." she cries in her sleep. He jumps to her side. But then realizes she still asleep and must be dreaming. He imagined it must have been not a very good dream. She soon awakened her eyes red from crying earlier that day. She sensed he was there. Actually she always sensed it when he was near her. "How-why did you get I here when you left I did the un-invite a vampire spell"  
  
"Well one of the reasons is probably because I'm not a vampire actually that's about the only reason I could think of...and oh yeah I missed you terribly." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"What" said Buffy with an awkward face on?  
  
"Wesley knew how depressed I was about you; well everyone did so he told me it was an early birthday present." Angel explained as he was sitting next to her on her bed, "I didn't even know he was going to do it or that it was even possible or I would have done the spell the second I saw you when you were a little girl in L.A. I knew you wanted to have a normal boyfriend that's why I left, that's why I came back"  
  
"Angel would you stop it with this normal stuff if I wanted a normal boyfriend or thought I deserved more than you. I would've told you to get lost and never would have fallen in love with you. And believe me I am so happy you are human, you can me in the light I can see you in the light. I'm sorry I just left like that I just thought you were trying to play with me and break my heart again."  
  
"I can hardly even remember the last time I was in the light." Angel said remembering the day that never happened.  
  
"O, you mean when I told Oz to give you the Ring of Amara. Why did you throw it away?"  
  
"No actually, when I was human for a day."  
  
"what and you never told me. Why didn't you come and see me."  
  
"I did but then they had to take back the day and now only I can remember it. It was when you came to see your dad at thanksgiving and dropped by to see me."  
  
"You should have told me. What did we do?" So Angel told her all that happened. And then after that they lived happily ever after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yeah a little weird I know, but o well. And it's really jumpy I know sorry about that too. 


End file.
